dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Jimizu
|Race = Yardrat |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (teammate) Sanka Ku (teammate) Su Roas (teammate) Zarbuto (teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Vikal (teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Prum (teammate) Hermila (teammate) }} is a Yardrat from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance Jimeze wears traditional Yardrat clothing, much like the type that was given to Goku when he trained on Planet Yardrat for a year. Personality Jimeze has confidence in his instant transmission, knowing he can do it quick enough that it is hard for him to be attacked. He is a knight-like being to protect the Maiden Squadron, and, like his other teammates, holds Team Maiden in high esteem, as seen when he rushed to their side after hearing Brianne call the attention of the other warriors. He also participated in the choir of proclaiming the song of love and victory. He seemed to be enamored by the Kamikaze Fireballs after they transformed. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Jimeze is seen teleporting around Goku, who was in his Super Saiyan form. Jimeze gets ready to attack Goku, but Caulifla intercepts him and knocks him away. Later on, he, along with several other members of his team, cheered on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. After Sanka Ku was eliminated and Brianne de Chateau and Su Roas were losing to Android 17 and Goku, Jimeze showed up and teleported all three of them away via his Instant Transmission. Afterwards, he eliminated Jilcol by firing a Ki blast at him which pushed him off the arena, with Brianne and Su watching, explaining that love and hope will never die. Jimeze is later resurrected with his universe when Android 17 wishes on the Super Dragon Balls to revive all the erased universe. Zarbuto is seen crying tears of joy with the rest of his team as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Jimeze is seen confronting Gohan and with his Instant Transmission, Jimeze is easily able to best Gohan in the fight until Frieza arrives. Frieza originally wanted to observe the fight, but then takes over when Frieza viewed his Universe 7 teammate as weak. Jimeze again uses his Instant Transmission, but Frieza is easily able to counter it. Frieza then tortures Jimeze by strangling him with his tail and shoots a ki blast into his chest before he is thrown out of the ring. As Jimeze tries to recover in the spectator stands, Heles talks about how repulsive Frieza was in the fight. Jimeze manages to make a full recovery and watch the rest of the Tournament with his teammates. Jimeze does a final love pose and is erased alongside all of Universe 2. In the manga, he gets knocked out of the ring alongside Prum by Android 18 without showing any sort of power or techniques during the first few minutes of the tournament. Power When he fought Super Saiyan Goku, he was effortlessly knocked away by a sneak attack from Caulifla. He was able to knock Jilcol out of the arena with a single Ki Blast. Using Instant Transmission, he was able to overwhelm base Gohan, however Frieza noted that Gohan could have easily beat him if he was willing to use Super Saiyan. Against Final Form Frieza, Jimeze was effortlessly beaten down despite his continued use of Instant Transmission, ending with him being pummeled into a near death state. In the manga Jimeze isn't shown to be particularly strong, and is one of the first few contestants knocked out without showing his abilities. Techniques and Abilities *'Instant Transmission' - Jimeze can teleport from one place to another in a blink of an eye. He uses this to confuse his opponent. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. Voice actors *Japanese: 'Yasuhiro Mamiya' *Funimation dub: '''TBA' Battles *Jimeze vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) (Anime only) *Jimeze vs. Caulifla (Anime only) *Jimeze and Zirloin vs. Toppo and Dyspo (Anime only) *Jimeze vs. Jilcol (Anime only) *Jimeze vs. Gohan (Anime only) *Jimeze vs. Frieza (Final Form) (Anime only) Trivia *Jimeze's name presumably comes from Misuji beef. *Despite Akira Toriyama having made an official design for the Yardrats in Dragon Ball Online, Jimeze's physical appearance is significantly closer to Yardrats shown in anime filler. Presumably, this was done to stay consistent with the original anime design of their race. Notably, the manga doesn't appear to make note or use of him and his abilities as a Yardrat. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Jimizu Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly